Kiss
by Porky the King
Summary: It was just like every other Saturday night for Miku and Rin. That is, until Rin started asking questions about Miku's love life.


Rated T because it's about teenagers. Also there's gonna be some cussing and obviously kissing.

* * *

Rin's hair is really soft today.

We're sitting cross-legged on the floor. I'm behind her, messing with her hair. We're watching some silly reality show and passing a bag of marshmallows back and forth between us, waiting for the pizza we ordered to arrive. It's a pretty standard Saturday night for us.

I've never explicitly told her this (because who actually tells their friends this stuff?) but I really like spending time with her like this. We've been best friends for several years and sometimes she's the only person I feel like I can be honest with.

We hear footsteps coming down the stairs above us and Rin's brother dares to show his face downstairs.

"Ooh! Len!" Rin calls as soon as she sees him. "Get us some drinks?"

"Yeah, sure," he says.

"Don't do it, Len!" I yell after him. "Tell her no! Don't be a pushover!"

Rin laughs. "Shut up, Miku!"

Len comes back with a couple of canned sodas from the kitchen. Rin gives him a big, cheesy smile as she takes them from him.

"Thank you, best brother in the whole wide world," she says with a sarcastic sweetness.

"Whatever," Len says. "Can I play your video games?"

Rin pops a soda open and nods. "Just don't touch anything else."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, mock saluting, and goes back upstairs to his room, leaving Rin and me to ourselves. Rin passes the unopened soda back to me.

"Am I mean to him?" she asks.

I shrug, even though she can't see me. "Maybe a little, but it's mostly..." I make sure to be as loud as possible. "Because Len is a pushover!"

I know he heard me. I can just feel him flipping me off.

Rin laughs a little, but it sounds kinda forced.

I run my fingers through the loose braids I didn't even realize I put in her hair. She has really pretty hair. It's short and all, but it's really shiny and soft. Hell, all of her is pretty. You'd think I'd be jealous of how cute she is, but I'm not. Maybe that's why we've stayed friends so long – I don't get jealous of her.

I notice she hasn't said anything in a while, which really isn't like her. "You okay?" I ask.

She starts messing with the hem of her shorts. "Do you think he likes you?"

I crawl over to sit next to her. "Who?" I ask. "Len?"

She nods.

"Rin, I am like two hundred percent sure your brother is gay."

"Miku," she whines. "I'm serious."

"Me, too." I shake my head. "I don't think he likes me. Why? Did he say something about it?"

"Well, no, but..." She brings her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them. "Do you like him?"

"No way!" I laugh. "Where's this coming from, Rin?"

Her cheeks have gotten really red at this point. I must be embarrassing her. She should be used to it by now. "Miku, who do you like?"

"Who do _you _like?" I tease. Is _that _what this is about? Does she like someone and is too embarrassed to tell me directly?

Then there's this sudden sick feeling in my stomach. _Is_ there someone she likes? What if they get together and I become this third wheel, or they don't want me around at all? It might be kind of selfish, but there is no way I'm gonna be giving up my alone time with Rin to some boy.

Or maybe she's worried that _I _like somebody and _we're_ going to exclude her. I can understand why she'd be worried that Len and I would like each other now. We are pretty friendly with each other considering he's just my friend's brother, and us hooking up would mean she'd have to give up time with both of us.

"I asked you first," she says.

"Rin, you know I never have any interest in boys. I guess I'm just not as romantic as other girls. What about you?"

"Um..." She gestures toward the TV. "Do you mind if I turn this off?"

"Go 'head."

The TV clicks off and I suddenly feel more serious about our conversation.

Rin looks down. "So... you're not interested in boys?"

"Rin," I scold her teasingly. "You're not supposed to answer a question with another question."

"C'mon, Miku, please?"

"Nope. I guess not. Weird, huh?" I laugh. Rin doesn't.

"And, um, how do you feel about..." Her voice gets really quiet and she won't look at me. She hides her face between her knees and squeaks out, "Girls?

I nearly choke on my own saliva. "R- Rin!" I sputter. "Where is this coming from?"

I continue being shocked for a few seconds before I realize she's probably trying to tell me something. She looks like she's about to cry and now I feel like an insensitive prick.

"Oh...," I croak. "Rin, are you... Do you-"

"Am I gross?" she whimpers. I guess that's my answer.

"What? No!" I yell. I scoot closer to her and put my hand on her back, trying to be reassuring. "Rin, I don't care about that!"

"E- Even if..." She stops and bites her lip, burying her face back in her knees.

"What? Even if what, Rin?"

"Even if I like you?"

I almost reflexively take my hand off her back, but I realize she might find that offensive.

I can barely register what she just said. I remain silent, trying to figure out what to say. Rin likes me? As in _like_ likes me? The idea seems scary at first, but its effect quickly softens and I think I would never give up our friendship just because of that.

Rin seems to take my silence as disgust. "If you're uncomfortable, I can leave," she says quietly, almost hoarsely.

"No, don't!" I say. "Rin, I _really _don't care! I like being your friend and I'm not going to give you up because of something silly like that! Plus, this is your house."

"Is there any chance..." She trails off then breathes in deeply and dramatically. "Is there any chance you'll ever like me back?"

I almost tell her no, but then I started thinking about it. I had never thought of girls like that. I had never even taken it into consideration. What if that was why I wasn't interested in boys? I _had_ always thought girls were more visually appealing but I had never thought anything of it.

"Maybe... Yes. Yeah, I think there's a chance," I say. The words send blood rushing to my face. Did I really just say that? I don't think I mind.

Rin looks shocked. I guess she only asked to clarify her existing doubts. "You mean...?"

I wonder how red my face is. I probably look really gross. And there goes my mystical confidence from a few seconds ago. "I- I mean that I might just maybe like you back at some point."

Rin's face has taken a total transformation. Her eyes have gone from teary and shifty to dazed and the corners of her mouth are lifting just the slightest bit.

I'm relieved. This is so much better than having to see her cry.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks, then quickly covers her mouth. I guess I'm not the only one having 2-second bursts of confidence.

My heart is pounding so loud I can barely hear myself say, "Sure." I feel anxious and giddy all at once. Kissing a _girl_, in her house, alone (excluding her antisocial brother)? It sounds dangerous and sexy and exciting. I can feel myself smiling a little, too.

Rin licks her lips and gulps. I find myself doing the same. She scoots a bit hesitantly toward me, placing her fingers lightly on my jaw, just under my ear. The feeling of her touching me almost makes me shiver and I've become aware of every (important) detail. The way her pretty blue eyes keep darting between my eyes and my lips, like she's afraid she'll miss or something; her body heat through her clothes as she comes closer to me; her deep breaths... She's closed her eyes now, so I do, too. I can smell a hint of her perfume from today.

I feel her lips touch mine and I involuntarily let out a small, strange noise of surprise; and I grasp her shirt. Her lips feel weird and slippery, and it's a weirdly pleasant feeling, but it's still kind of obvious that neither of us has done much kissing before. Still, I feel all tingly and warm. Her hand runs down from my jaw and rests in the small of my back. I bring my hands up and wrap them around her neck.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but just as I feel like I really need to be kissing her deeper, she reluctantly pulls away, and it feels like it was way too short. She looks as dazzled as I feel. She's breathing heavily and her face is all flushed. She looks really cute like that.

"Miku...," she breathes.

"Rin?" I find myself saying. "Do you wanna try going out with me?"

She gasps and a huge smile breaks out on her face. "Y- Yes! Oh my god, yes, of course!" she shrieks. She lunges forward to hug me and buries her face in my shoulder. Now she's crying, but it's probably (hopefully?) out of relief. "I thought you would hate me," she gasps between light sobs.

I hug her back tightly and smile. "I could never hate you, Rin," I say. "I... I really like you."

She releases me from the hug and gets back on her knees in front of me. Her eyes are sparkling really brightly and it's kind of captivating. She kisses me again, quickly this time. Her smile is so wide I'm afraid her face will split in two. "I really like you, too, Miku," she says.

And we both start giggling for some reason, giddiness probably built up from the tension from before.

We're snapped from our dreaminess by the ring of the doorbell. I had totally forgotten about the pizza.

"Just a sec," Rin says, putting her finger to my lips for some reason. Not that I mind.

She all but prances to the door, answering it with an insanely cheery, "Good evening!" and then, "Thank you so much!" I don't know how much she tipped the pizza guy, but it looks like quite a bit. He looks pretty confused. He _was_ a little late, now that I think about it. I only wish he could have been later. Rin shuts the door on him while he's still staring slack-jawed at the money in his hands.

"Len!" Rin calls. "Pizza's here!"

Her brother comes down the stairs again, this time, looking at his phone. He shoves it into his pocket, then looks at us with almost the same expression the pizza guy had. "You two look awfully happy." Then his eyes widen for a second like he remembered something. "Rin, I thought you were gonna do that confession-thingy next Saturday."

She gasps and almost drops the pizza, then shoves it into my arms. "You little bitch! How did you find out about that? What if I hadn't told her yet?" Rin indignantly chases him onto the couch and starts mercilessly beating him with a pillow.

"It's not my fault you talk to yourself!"

They're trying to kill each other with pillows.

I just watch, amused at the idea that this is probably the happiest moment of my life.

* * *

I added Len as a character even though he's not important... Is that okay? This is my first published story here! (Well, the first one that wasn't written when I was twelve.) I'm really nervous about posting it, but I wanted feedback and I made myself do it. Since this is my first story, I expect you all to be absolutely ruthless in the reviews. Tell me exactly what I did wrong and exactly why I did it wrong and exactly what to do to be better. I am ready.


End file.
